fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Regum
“''In salutis via, in via ad illuminationem, est ut potentia et ut iuvenum, ad immortalitatis viam, omnes hoc modo. Non solum inventa est in via, et via facti, et eo iam iter facere, modo nostro.” ''- Rex to his people in Promulgationem medio fiat. Rex Regum '''is the supreme overlord of The World, descendant of the Golden Commander Gazton, The Clashing Pharaoh Abimelech, The Warlady of Blood Hysteria and the legendary king '''Rex Medio Fiat. He is mostly credited and renowned for spreading The Teachings of The Way (Da Wae) of Da Deval to the world, and the promulgation of the fact that Da Deval and The Devil are two entirely different entities. He is considered the ultimate prophet as well as the most powerful emperor. He is nationality is World, which is mostly accredited to the fact that he is a hybrid of many, many different nationalities across the thousands of years that had passed on Earth. His breeding is said to have begun around the 21st century, while his actual birth was at the 123rd century. Powers and Abilities * Transcendent Physiology- Rex Regum possesses the physiology of a god, granting him incalculable strength, speed, invulnerability, intelligence, healing, flight, immunity to hax (like psychokinesis or essokinesis) and many, many more. * Power Bestowal- Rex Regum can grant others as well as himself powers. * Power Augmentation- Rex Regum can augment the powers of himself and others * Power Erasure- Rex Regum can remove one’s superpowers at will * Power Theft- Rex Regum can steal one’s powers and make them his own * Anti-Absorption Surface- Rex Regum is immune to others stealing or mimicking his powers * Kinesis Discord- Rex Regum can make kinesis-type powers go out of control * Zenith Persuasion- Rex Regum has the ultimate variation of persuading * Omniscience Immunity- Rex Regum can make himself immune to Omniscience * Soul Manipulation- Rex Regum can manipulate, create, erase and destroy souls as he wishes * Adaptability Cancel- Rex Regum can disable an enemy’s ability to constantly adapt, not even SCP-682, a being who could adapt and rewrite the plot, could adapt to it. * Immortatility Cancellation- Rex Regum can disable enemy immortality * Animation- Rex Regum can animate inanimate objects * Eternal Youth + Immortality- Self explanatory * Ultimate Combat Skills- Long before Rex Regum became a god, he mastered every fighting style known in the known universe * Spiritual Energy Destruction- Rex Regum can destroy Ki, Chakra, Aura etc upon contact * Magic Destruction- 'Rex Regum can destroy magic * '''Fiction Realization- '''Rex Regum can make fictitious things real * '''Fiction Destruction- '''Rex Regum can destroy fiction * '''Genetic Override- '''Rex Regum’s genes override that of his partner’s * '''Molecular Oscillation-' * 'Cosmological Vibrational Song-' * '''Wanked Entity Immunity- '''Rex Regum is absolutely immune to the powers of MLG, YTP and other kinds of characters. * '''Paradox Victory- '''If the altercation of Rex Regum’s powers with that of the other creates a paradox, Rex Regum becomes the automatic victor of the paradox. Stand: Slow Dancing in the Dark '''Destructive Power: A Durability: A Speed: A Range: A Potential: A Precision: A Powers of Stand: To be immune to the power of other stands Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods